


You had nothing once

by Bastex



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Marvel Universe, Multi, Own Character, Pietros Comeback?, Queers, Spideypool - Freeform, There is a bit of change in this, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastex/pseuds/Bastex
Summary: The time went by after Civil War and after Homecoming. Peter couldn´t say that he wasn´t satisfied. And yet there was Tony Stark. With a Mission. Out of the blue. The only reason he wanted him for this Mission was because it was his unknown Teampartners request. It sounded like a suicide Mission, which Natasha and Clint failed. Different times call for different Actions. The only way to get back Pietros stolen corpse is through Wade Wilson, a man Peter doesn´t understand.





	1. Prologue

There has been a point in his life, where he had nothing. Not literally, but it felt like it and that was enough to make it real to him. When Uncle Ben died his whole world seemed to change to the worse. Peter was aware that it didn´t just took a toll on him but on Aunt May as well. He was sure that she suffered more than him, but she did it in silence to support him. Peter shook his head, he hated it when he drifted off into thoughts about sad things that happened to him. It was hard, but he wanted to keep a positive attitude, despite what already happened to him. Ever since Aunt May found out about his identity as Spider-Man she stopped asking him what he was doing when he came home later than planned. He appreciated it. There was no more lying, no more hiding, no more acting. And it felt good. As if a ton of negative energy just fell down his shoulders.   
Now he stood at the edge of skyscraper and looked down to the busy streets. People where rushing past each other. When someone needed a bit of help most others didn´t even bet an eye on them. The majority of folks he saw where on their phones, out of breath, hurrying to get somewhere in time. He furrowed his brows and sighed, then he sat down, letting his legs dangling down the edge. The world was too busy for him. Too absent minded. Peter had to smile beneath the mask, because he enjoyed being with Ned. When they hung out it was just… easy. I guess easy was the right word to call it. They just had fun and Ned hated it to be rushed just as much as he did. He didn´t regret not taking Tony’s offer yet. There was still time and for now he wanted to remain the way he was. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Nothing else. Peter looked down again, he really got used to climbing high buildings by now and his timing with shooting his nets got better each try as well. There was no reason to hide it, he was proud of himself.   
Deeply sunken in thoughts again, Peter didn´t notice that someone opened the door to the roof of the skyscraper and stepped into the open. The person was about two inches taller than him and had long, wavy and deep black hair. She cocked an eyebrow when she spotted Peter. Spider-Man turned his head then, because her footsteps pulled him out of her thoughts. 

“Whoa! Hi, uh.”, he mumbled and raised one hand to greet her, while she stepped closer and sat down in some distance next to him. “Hi.”, she replied with a sigh and looked down to the mass of people and cars. “It´s nice up here, isn´t it?”, she continued and then turned her head to look directly at him. Her eyes were of a deep blue and her skin was pale. He nodded slowly, even though he was a bit overwhelmed by her nonexistent reaction towards him. “It´s… nice to get above all of that trouble sometimes.”, he admitted. She wrapped her black scarf tighter around her neck and nodded. “I agree. People tend to go on my nerves very easily.” “It´s not that…”, he mumbled and she just shrugged “It would be weird if they would. You are a superhero after all.”.   
Peter rubbed his neck while he thought of a reply “I guess I am by now. I always wanted to be one, you know?” “And I guess dreams come true if you try hard enough.”, she answered with a sarcastic tone in her voice. He definitely didn´t know how to handle her or this situation, he got up slowly. “Yeah… Well… I guess I have to…”, Peter tried to explain and made some hand movements. She looked back down and just nodded “Alright. Good luck with whatever you´re doing.” “Thanks, …?”, he paused and looked at her questioningly. “Sam.” “Thanks, Sam.”, he said and then jumped down, shooting the webs out of his suit, swinging through the crowded streets, causing people to actually look up and slowing down a bit. Peter forgot about the girl on the roof very quickly when his spider senses brought his attention to a thief. 

He arrived at home in the evening and Aunt May greeted him with a slight smile, hugging him shortly. “I´m glad you´re back, it´s late.”, he smiled slightly at her. “I´m sorry, May.” “It´s alright.”  
They had dinner and Peter went to his room, the Spider-Man suit packed away properly. The hunt after the thief has been exhausting. He robbed a small local store and took whatever the cashier had. And that guy was good. Peter was convinced that this hasn´t been the dudes first robbery. A silent giggle came over his lips, it was so surreal that he even seemed to get used to getting shot at, because that´s exactly what happened. This life came to him as quickly as a train and he took longer than he wanted to adjust to it. All in all, he was satisfied. Satisfied with how his life was going right now. Satisfied with Aunt May´s acceptance towards his “secret identity”. And finally, satisfied with himself. He grabbed his school backpack and threw himself onto his bed. “Physic homework.”, he mumbled silently, but the day went great so he had at least a little bit of motivation. It took him maybe 30 minutes to finish and he threw his notebook aside then with a silent groan. He rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. What a day… what a life.


	2. The fantastic Monday morning

Ned had a fantastic morning. He had a fantastic Star Wars dream and fantastic breakfast. And when he thought it couldn´t get any better he bumped into an absolutely gorgeous girl in school when he arrived and when he apologized quickly she wasn´t even mad, but started a conversation with him! About his Star Wars shirt! It felt just like another dream and Ned still wasn´t completely convinced that this was real life. He could understand Peters puzzled face when he asked him if he could pinch him, but he just needed to be sure, that this morning happened.  
“So, you wanted me to pinch you because you thought that it was impossible for a Monday morning to be this perfect?”, Peter asked to ensure that he understood his best friend correctly. Ned just nodded with a huge smile on his face. “That´s correct.” “Okay.”, Peter just answered with a slight laughter. He was glad to have someone as equally weird as Ned as his best friend. Being weird together was a whole different level of being weird, which didn´t feel weird after all. At least that´s what he thought. They made their way to their lockers. “Did you do the English homework?”, Ned asked and Peter furrowed his brows in slight confusion “English? Don´t we have Physics?” Now they both stared at each other for a moment, unsure who was right and who was wrong.  
“We have English today.”, said a girl, standing three lockers away from them. Peter looked at her for a second “Are you sure?”, she nodded and he could take a closer look at her appearance. Wavy, black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, black scarf, black clothes in general. The girl from the rooftop. Something inside of him panicked. What if she recognized his voice? Maybe he should start to lower his voice when he was disguising himself as someone else? Maybe he should have done that way earlier! Peter cursed himself silently and closed his eyes for a second. Ned tilted his head and watched him slightly confused because his best friend didn´t react for a while. “Pete? What´s wrong?” He got his attention back and felt completely uncomfortable but managed to play it off “I… uh… I made the Physics homework, I guess I messed up the timetable.” Ned just nodded slightly “You can copy mine.” “Thanks, Ned.” And now his thoughts wandered back to that girl.

He didn´t see her the next days because she was apparently two classes above him. Soon enough he forgot about that again. Everything went the normal way and he spent Friday home with May. They decided to watch some movies and the time together was appreciated by both. Just moments after both decided to go to bed after the last movie, their doorbell rang. May got up with a raised eyebrow “Who´s going to visit us in the middle of the night?”, Peter looked up from his place on the couch and shrugged. He had no clue. Aunt May went to answer the door and was silent for a moment. “Tony?”, Peter jumped up faster than he should have and rushed after May. Slowly he looked through the doorframe and waved with a slight and unsure smile “Hi, Mr. Stark.” Tony smiled shortly and then looked at May “May I get in?”, he didn´t wait for her answer and stepped into the apartment. Peter made a slight face, he was sure that Tony had to talk to him urgently. “I´m sorry?”, she said and closed the door again. Stark sighed silently “I have to talk to your Nephew, excuse us, dear.”, he grabbed Peters arm and went with him to his room, closing the door. The boy was very puzzled and put one hand into his waist “Mr. Stark? What´s up? Why are you here? I mean… personally. You usually just let Happy text me, or-“, Tony raised his hands “Boy, slow down.”  
Peter breathed out and sat down on the edge of his bed. After they kept silent for a moment, Tony rose his voice again “Alright. Just to let you know beforehand, this wasn´t my decision and I´m not happy with it, but I have a mission for you. A team mission.” Peter had to smile “A missions? Like, a real Avengers missions? Are there Aliens? Mutants? What should I do?”, Tony had to smile slightly for a moment before he turned serious again. He was still so energetic and ready to work for him, even though he denied the Iron Spider offer. Tony disliked it to send him off to a mission, especially a dangerous one like this. Peter was a kid after all and he thought of him at his responsibility. He knew he couldn´t forgive him if something would happen to Peter, especially not if it would happen on a mission he assigned him on. But in this matter, he had no choice.  
“It´s not a real Avengers mission, your Team partner is none of us. I only assign you to this mission because it´s your future partners request.”, he paused “You can also say no to this, I would really appreciate it. He can´t and won´t force you to.” Peter furrowed his brows, this sounded beyond weird and Tony looked absolutely serious and kind of worried. He hesitated to answer now “Okay…” Tony sighed again, he was tired and felt worn out. The discussions with his team members about this were heated and one or two of them were yelling. He couldn´t exclude himself from that. It was hard enough to reunite the Team, to heal the wounds. It all took a toll on him. “Pietro’s corpse has been stolen.”, those words sounded wrong. They were wrong. The whole situation was wrong. Peter blinked at him “Quicksilvers?” Stark nodded very slowly while he watched him. “Yes. We can´t tell if it was HYDRA or someone else. We know barely anything but the rough location.”, he paused and run one hair through his perfectly styled hair, messing it slightly up. “We sent Barton and Romanoff there. They came back, heavily beaten up, mentally confused. If our two master assassins failed this, who are we going to send?”, Tony drifted off into a monologue and Peter listened with a weird feeling in his guts. “We have no clue where Bruce is, we can´t contact Thor right now. Steve has things to manage with T`Challa in Wakanda.”, he shook his head “And I can´t tell Wanda. Vision stays with her to make sure it stays this way. I have too much on my plate.”, he paced around the small room a bit. “I contacted the Charles Xavier Institute and asked them to help me out. They didn´t want to send their students or themselves into an unclear situation.”, Tony could relate to that. Charles wasn´t in great condition either right now. The boy shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts “So, who did you manage to convince to do this?”, he had expected a different kind of mission. Nothing that was this… serious. Peter didn´t know himself what he expected. The life of a superhero wasn´t romantic or easy. It was hard and cruel and painful. 

Tony paused “His name is Wade Wilson."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Pull yourself together

Peter was perplexed. He knew about Wade Wilson, at least he heard about him and what he did. Some would label him an Anti-Hero and he would do the same. Deadpool was a man, who murdered people straight up to get what he wanted and that was something Peter wanted to avoid. It just didn´t seem right. No one had the right to decide over someone’s life. A man did that over Uncle Ben´s life and it was one of the worst things that could have happened. He quickly shook his head again and looked at Tony in disbelief. How could Iron Man, a man he looked up to, team up with a murderer? Peter stood up, anger written in his face “Are you serious? Was there no one else you could ask to help you?” Iron Man looked back at him and his expression stayed the same. He couldn´t afford to look desperate right now, he had to stand his ground. “No one who is capable and willed to take on this task.”, he replied and tried to make it sound as plausible as possible. “His only condition is that he wants you to join him on that. I don´t know why, but I´m sure that he won´t hurt you-“ Peter stopped him “You are sure that he won´t hurt me? You want to send me off with a killer to get a dead persons body!” Peter couldn´t believe himself, he did just yell at Tony. The only man he had a father-like bond with, even if he thought of it as one sided. “You need to understand this, Peter. People just don´t steal someone´s dead body out of lightheaded thoughts.”, he gazed at the young boy and felt weak, weak that he wanted to send a child to fix his problems. “Of course not! What kind of person would do that in general?!”, Peter exclaimed. He was just overwhelmed and confused, didn´t know how to react to the task that Tony wanted to give him. Yes, he felt flattered that Stark trusted him enough to send him to a mission, at the other hand he seemed to have to and would avoid it if he could.   
“If you say no to this I´ll tell Wade. It´s as simple as that, Peter.”, Tony spoke now with a determination in his voice, which calmed the complete situation. Parker had to calm down, he needed to think about that. He shifted a bit and ran his hands over his face. “I would´ve done everything you would´ve asked me to do, Tony, really, but working with someone like that?” He was aware that Stark would send someone else if he could. The past has shown clearly that Tony wanted to avoid every kind of trouble for him and he had to remember that. He had no right to be angry at him or to blame him for his decision. If Tony Stark thought that it was worth to send him onto this mission with Deadpool it would be the right thing to do. Peter just had to trust him with this.   
“I don´t even know Wilson, why would he want me to join him?”, he now raised his head again, watching Tony´s now calmer movements through the room. “No one knows. He just mentioned that he wanted to “hang out” with you.” Stark disliked Wilson and he was his last choice in this matter. Wade also disliked Tony somehow, the only one he really respected was Steve, which was kind of annoying. Peter ran his hands through his brown hair and closed his eyes for a second, this could be his chance to grow to be more than he was right now. And that without accepting Tony´s offer. It seemed to be more than just important. “May…” “I´ll take care of May, don´t you worry.”, Tony pulled out his phone and looked at the screen for a moment. “Is that a yes?”, he hoped for a “no”, deep down he hoped that Peter would decline this offer, even though they needed to prevent whatever the strangers planned to do with Pietro´s body.   
“I´ll do it, Stark.”, Peter looked up and Tony wanted to sigh, to grab him by his collar and shake him through, tell him that he was too young to take decisions like this. But he could see that Peter has grown. In many ways. He´d have to talk to Wade, telling him again that if something would happen to this boy, he´d find a way to kill him. Tony nodded slowly “I´ll call you when the time has come, you´ll be excused from school.”

The next days went by and Peter was surprisingly calm. When he had the conversation with Tony it all came over him and he lost it for a moment. Trust was important to him, it became even more important when he took on the role of Spider-Man. Of course he told Ned, he told him everything by now and it took a lot of weight off his shoulders and his best friend seemed to be happy to be part of his world. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone about it and he could talk with him about different things than with Aunt May. Boys stuff, of course.   
Even though he was calmer he couldn´t stop to think about what was about to come. There was not a single, plausible reason for Wade Wilson to ask for him as a team-partner. He never had anything to do with him in the slightest bit, never spoke to him, never saw him in person. Peter furrowed his brows, how long would that mission take? Fingers quickly ghosted over his phone screen and he texted Tony directly in this matter, not Happy… He wasn´t even completely aware if Happy knew anything about this or if it was Top secret. It grew darker and darker outside of his window and it took Stark hours to answer. “Maybe he is building a new MARK, or possibly works on some other cool stuff.”, he muttered, while he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. “First he comes here and it looked as if I´d have to do this mission right away and now? Now he takes his time.”  
Peter still didn´t know if he should be relieved that he had to wait for nearly two weeks by now. Maybe Stark found someone else? Someone who was as capable and willed to take on this mission? Maybe even more than Wade Wilson was? Deep down he hoped it but cursed himself at that thought. He should be grateful to have Tony´s trust, grateful to be of use, grateful to be burdened. At least that was how Peter thought about it. He didn´t talk to Aunt May about it since Stark wanted to take care of that and even though he promised to not hide anything from her anymore he just couldn´t tell her. It would worry her for nothing. His thoughts begun to wander off. Would she worry for nothing? Peter wasn´t even sure himself. This mission could get him killed and that wasn´t the only risk he had to think off. There still was this murderer, this anti-hero, he had to work with. He quickly grabbed his phone and added another text message to his and Tony Starks chat.   
>> Hey, Stark. It´s me again, Peter. << he paused and furrowed his brows while he thought about how to put it.   
>> Are there any information about the mission I should look through? Information would be nice, you know… <<  
Parker was used to this. Texting Stark and waiting for an answer for a good couple of hours. And when he texted back it was short. He sighed silently, was he disappointed? Disappointed that Tony barely had time for him? That sounded ridiculous! Iron Man was a very busy man, he had a lot of stuff to manage and people to take care of… His thoughts trailed off once again. Peter had to remind himself that Tony Stark wasn´t his father, he didn´t have to care for him.   
The sun went down several hours ago and the full moon was hiding behind thick, dark clouds. It slowly grew colder and the wind sand outside of Peters window, causing him to wake up. He slept lightly ever since Tony visited him. There was no use to it, he couldn´t wait anymore, he wanted facts, information, so he got up and grabbed his Spider-Man suit. It didn´t take him as long as usual to get into it and with a few belongings in his backpack he opened the window of his room and looked over the street. It was four o´clock, no one was out there. He flung himself out of the window and shot some webs to swing through the streets and over buildings. It took some time to reach the Avengers HQ, but since Peter took a good bit of the route on the back of a transporter it was endurable. Weirdly enough the first person he met was Scott Lang.   
“Scott?”, Peter walked closer and was slightly confused because he would´ve never expected to meet him that early in the morning outside of the HQ. Lang leaned against the wall next to the entrance and had his arms crossed right before his chest. When Peter talked to him his head shot up and he blinked widely, followed by a groan. “Damn, kid! I was sleeping!”, Peter blinked beneath the mask “Uh, okay, sorry, but why are you doing that out here? I mean, not that it´s a bad thing to spend some time outside but shouldn´t people sleep in… you know… beds?”, he stumbled over his words again, but he couldn´t help it. He still lost it a slight bit when he met one of the Avengers. The thought that he could already be one of them was still so surreal to him. “Yeah…”, he rubbed his neck. “Tony threw me out, not gonna tell you why, funny things happened. Whatever, he has to let me in again at some point, still got my suit in there.”, Peter just nodded very slowly “Okay, I´m not going to ask.”, with that he knocked on the door. Friday recognized him ever since he just got close to the building, he knew that. And Tony probably knew already that he was coming. Friday let the door fling open and Peter stepped in “Welcome, Spider-Man, Mr. Stark-“, she closed the door and continued “Mr. Lang, you still have to stay outside for a while.”, apparently Scott tried to follow him inside and Peter turned around to look at him apologizingly. “Mr. Stark is waiting for you in his office.”, he nodded and walked through the halls. He only knew the route to the basic rooms, since he wasn´t allowed in the others yet. After good 8 minutes of walking he reached Tony´s office and knocked against the door “Mr. Stark? I´m here, I think you haven´t read my texts yet and-“, he fell silent when he heard an unfamiliar voice from the inside “Is that him?”, followed by a giggle and a somehow very warningly growl from Stark. “Pull yourself together, Wilson.”


End file.
